Time
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Piper and Katie find themselves with five strangers in a time machine traveling them throughout history and taking them to places that a normal person wouldn't understand. But when you can't control the machine and you're living with people you don't know, lots of good and bad things can happen. AU. Tratie. Jasper. Percabeth
1. Delta

Katie POV

I walked through with Piper on the side of the road. Our car had broken down and we were walking to find a signal. I spotted a shed and being in the Nevada desert I ran to it to escape the heat despite Piper's protests. She came with me and I opened the door and was blasted with cool air. I looked inside at the cozy living area with a kitchen attached. I walked in almost entranced and once Piper got in the door slammed shut by itself. Piper was messing with it while I looked around. This place was so familiar, like I've been here before, when I was younger or something but that wasn't possible because this was my first time to Nevada.

"Katie" Piper breathed. I turned around and she was staring out the door. I moved towards her and saw a forest outside the door. I grinned.

"What the hell is this?" I asked excitedly and Piper left the doorway and I heard her shuffling around in the background while I stared at the lush grass.

"You remember those stupid things Lacey used to say about time machines and the government hiding them from us?" she asked. "According to this, it's true" I turned around saw the metal wall with big letters 'DELTA' spelled out. Under was a single book inside the wall. Piper took it out and showed me the first page.

"So this is really a time machine? You've got to be kidding me, where's the cameras?" I called out and waited for someone to pop out saying 'you've been punked!' but it never happened. I looked back at the door and stuck my head out. It was the same door that we came in but there was a forest instead of a desert.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said and walked out towards the interesting animal. It was like a mix between a bunny and a cat. It was weird but cute. I reached out to pet it but it hopped away. I laughed and almost screamed when a head came down larger than life and ate leaves from a tree. I stood and looked at the reptile type of creature. "Is that a fucking Dinosaur?"

"What?" Piper yelled back confused. She came outside and screamed before running back in. "Katie, get in, it could be a meat eater!"

"I don't think so! Come here, live a little!"

"I want to live more than a little!" she argued. I sighed and reached towards the extinct animal. Well it isn't extinct now is it, Jesus. "It's kind of adorable" Piper said next to me. I jumped alarmed and she laughed. She put her hand on the neck and patted it gently.

"What does it feel like?" I asked.

"Like skin, now put your hand on it, you told me to live a little, live a lot" she said. I sighed, since when was she the adventurous one. I pet the dinosaur and there was a screeching noise. I jumped back with Piper and we looked above to see a large flying animal, it had wings and feathers, but it was not a dinosaur. It was an abnormally large bird.

"Jesus" Piper whispered. I laughed.

"We found it, can we name it?" I asked. She laughed.

"Pitie or Kaper" she said. I laughed.

"Kaper sound better" I said. She nodded in agreement.

"This is all real, oh my god, we're touching a living dinosaur!" she said and laughed in delight.

"It's amazing" I whispered. I then realized something. Our families.

"What about your dad? my dad? your sister and brother?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh god, dad!" she said and ran back in the DELTA thing. I followed her and once we were in the door shut. Piper pulled out her phone and dialed in a number.

"How do you have service? We're in the Triassic period!"

"Shut up" she scowled at me and I laughed.

"Dad! No matter what anyone says, I'm alright, I swear, I just have to go into hiding!" she lied. "For a while, I don't know how long but Katie is with me and I'm safe, there are people after me, don't call, they could track me, I love you and everyone" she hung up and I looked at her.

"That's way too dramatic, anyways, the only person I have is my dad and he won't even notice I'm gone" I shrugged and went back to the door. I tried to open the door but it was stuck again. "Great" I sighed. "Well, we could be here a while, lets make ourselves at home"

"We don't have anything but what's in our purses and one pair of clothes" Piper said.

"We could buy some when we get somewhere near our time" I suggested.

"And how long will that be?" she asked. I shrugged.

"We don't exactly have a schedule in here anywhere" I said. She gave me a look and I laughed. I walked around and found a perfect bedroom for me and I looked in the drawers on instinct and found clothes, perfect clothes for me.

"Pipes!" I yelled.

"Did you see the clothes too?!" she yelled back. I laughed.

"This is great" I said.

"Hello?!" someone yelled through the house. I stopped dead in my tracks and Piper snuck in my room.

"Maybe they're from our time" she said. I looked at her and we both ran off to the front room where the door was closed and three people stood looking around. Two guys and a girl looked around. The girl had blonde curly hair and grey eyes, she was tan and athletic looking, not to mention taller than me. The first boy had blonde hair and it was shorter and electric eyes, he was tall too. The last caught my attention, curly brown hair that looked as soft as clouds, blue eyes, like the summer sky on a perfect day. He was taller than both of them and thin, where the other boy was broader he was scrawny in the way where he still had muscles and was in shape but not built as much as he could be.

"Who are you?" Piper asked. I stood next to her and I studied all of the people standing in the living room.

"What's Delta?" the blonde girl asked. I stepped forwards.

"Government operation, it's a time machine" I said. "What are your names? How did you get in here, where did you get in here?"

"Time machine?" the brunette boy asked.

"Yes, no answer her questions" Piper said.

"I'm Jason, That's Annabeth and Travis, we walked in here when we got lost in a storm in the mountains, in Colorado" the blonde boy, Jason, said. I looked at Piper.

"That's hundreds of miles away" I said. She nodded.

"But when did they come in?" she asked. We looked at the trio.

"What's the date?" I asked them.

"March 31st 2015" Annabeth said.

"That's a month before we came here" I said.

"Wasn't there a thing on the news about three college students who got lost in the Colorado mountains in April?" she asked. I looked at them.

"Oh god, that's where they went, of course that's why they never found bodies" I looked at them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Travis asked.

"You three are from our past, you disappeared and they found no bodies, you're assumed dead, I'm so sorry" Piper said with sympathy.

"What the hell are you two talking about, are you crazy?!" Travis yelled. I nodded to the door.

"Open it, just try" I said. He walked to the door and tried to open it, then Jason, then Annabeth.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked.

"We didn't do it, you guys are stuck here, with us, the next time we land somewhere, you'll understand us, god, we just pet dinosaurs!" I laughed and Piper looked at me with a smile.

"We did didn't we, oh my god we're the first humans in history to touch an actual dinosaur" she laughed and I hugged her.

"What the hell is wrong in your minds!" Jason said.

"Is this what happened to Amelia Earhart?" I asked. Piper smiled.

"Maybe!" she laughed.

"We could meet Queen Victoria!" I said. Piper grinned and I ran to my room and I jumped on my bed and laughed. "Wait! We have to show them their rooms!"

"I'm on it!" Piper yelled back to me. I ran back out and laughed in joy. I don't know why I was so happy but this would be amazing, traveling the world, all of time. I opened a door and Travis looked inside and walked in.

"I love it" he said. "But that still doesn't explain why we're stuck here"

"I have no clue!" I grinned and jumped away. I found Piper and we laughed at the ridiculousness of this all.

"We could meet hot guys who actually would give a damn about us!" Piper said. I laughed and the door burst open to two boys.

"Right, let's explain this to them again" I said and we stood in front of the boys.

"I'm Piper and this is Katie and this is the Delta, a time machine"


	2. London 1840

Katie POV

"We've landed!" Leo called out through the house. I ran into the room and outside. I was in a corseted dress that was a deep green. My hair was up in a curly bun sort of thing. Leo and I were on a mud road sort of thing and Travis came out, he looked as hot as ever but I'd never tell him that, it was just the way the clothes hugged him that made me want to kiss him. Leo grinned and ran back inside, probably to tell some more people, we picked Percy and Leo up from 2013.

"England?" Travis asked and looked around. I saw the ladies and the men together with their arms enlaced together. I looked at Travis and he stuck an arm out for me. I smiled and took it.

"We could go back and have the Delta all to ourselves" he whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"My good sir, in your dreams" I said in a posh voice and he laughed.

"Always" he winked and we walked down the street. I saw a palace and looked at the guards, we were in England. I picked up a newspaper from a bench and looked at the date.

"November 21st 1840, who's the Queen? Victoria?" I asked. He shrugged and grabbed the paper, we waited for everyone else to come out and he read the paper, Piper and Leo came towards us, so did Jason. Annabeth and Percy came out also.

"Look the Queens due any day now and still doesn't have a proper doctor or mid wife to deliver the child" Annabeth said. I looked at the palace.

"She must be due today, otherwise why would we be here, we're going to deliver the Queen's daughter" Piper said. A guard was in front of us now.

"Are you three the misses Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, and Piper McLean?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes, why?" I asked. He looked at the guys and then at me.

"The queen wants you three, your husbands and friend may come too" he said. I looked at Piper and Annabeth, we had grown quite close after she stated to believe us when we landed last in 2004 just after a Tsunami hit it in December, we all helped out around and saved some people from under fallen houses and trees.

"Husbands?" Leo asked. "Who exactly is my wife to you?"

"Why the lady Piper" he said obviously. I looked at him.

"Who's my husband?" I asked him.

"The blonde man next to you" he said in a bored tone. I looked at Jason and smiled.

"Are you good with that for now?" I asked him. He smiled at me and took my arm. Annabeth took Travis's arm because they knew each other better than she knew Percy, most likely. He seemed fine by himself and followed.

"So, my dear husband, I've seen how you look at Piper" I whispered to him and looked at her almost black dress from behind. He looked at me.

"Oh god" he said. "It's obvious isn't it?"

"Not to her, she can tell when someone has the slightest crush on another person but was always oblivious to the men who liked her" I said. He took a deep breath as we entered the palace.

"Just ask her out, I bet she loves those cute blue eyes" I said. He blushed and I smiled.

"You're adorable" I said and he glared at me. It freaked me out, like his eyes would produce lightning and strike me. "Sorry"

"Right this way, good ladies" the guard led the three of us to a room where I saw a woman who was pregnant on a bed, it must be the queen, she was beautiful.

"Your majesty" I curtsied and Piper and Annabeth did the same.

"God lord, just come here and get this child out of me" she said and motioned us over to her.

"Now, leave us" she said to the guards who left. "How early is this for you three?"

"What do you mean my queen?" I asked. She scowled.

"You've never talked to me like that before, this must be the first time then. I know who you are and what you do and I know Katie here knows how to deliver a baby" the queen said.

"No I don't" I said. She laughed.

"Of course not, I understand now, but what you three need to do is get this child out of me and you three have some knowledge about this stuff, so do it" she commanded. We went to her skirt and looked to see how she was doing, she was in labor I could tell you that.

"Who has the strongest hands?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged. "I'll do it then, Piper can you get a blade or scissors, do they have those yet, oh nevermind something sharp" she said.

"Why do I have to deliver the baby?" I asked.

"Because the queen said so" Piper smiled at me and I gave her the finger.

"What does that mean?" the queen asked, confused. I giggled with Piper and Annabeth whispered something in her ear. "Dear girl, don't do such a thing"

"Yes ma'am" I shut up and went back under her skirt. I pulled hand sanitizer out of my pocket somehow and cleaned my hands.

"Right, I need you to push" I said. I knew the basics because I helped a friend study for this. I just hoped the baby would cooperate with me.

"Ma'am push" Piper said and cleaned her hands. I kept mine out and checked to see she was ready, ten centimeters.

"She's crowning!" I yelled and held my hands under as if to catch the baby.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Piper asked. I shrugged.

"It'd be cool if it was" I said and was cut off by the queen screaming. The head was out and so were the shoulders. "Just a little push now, that's it- oh wow okay, Piper the blade"

"Here" she said. I cut the cord and looked at the girl in my arms. She started to breathe and started to scream out of her little lungs. I laughed and Piper wiped the baby off and held the baby while I sanitized the queens hands.

"What is this for, I'm going to hold my child and you're distracting me" she protested.

"To keep your hands clean and protect the child from outside germs" I said and Piper handed the girl to Victoria while I cleaned under the queen, good lord, I was wiping blood off the queens- I'll stop right there. I pulled her dress down and wiped my hands enough so they were dry and went to the door. I let her husband come in and he joined his wife looking at the child.

"Guys, you can come in and help us out, please" I said and the guys reluctantly came inside and skirted around the queen and her child.

"Seriously, just help clean up the room and prepare the crib for the baby" Annabeth said. I found clean water and a new dress for the queen. I washed the queen from the waist down and made sure everything was in order, she had stopped bleeding which from my experience was a good thing. All of us waited outside while the queen changed her dress. I looked at Piper and Annabeth.

"I just delivered a princess!" I almost screamed. Everyone started laughing in excitement and I was spun around by Travis and danced around in a circle with Leo.

"The queen is resting but she will want to see you afterwards" a beautiful girl about our age with brown almond shaped eyes and matching caramel hair said. There was something about her, something telling me she belonged with us, traveling through time.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Calypso" she said. Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks.

"How would you like to travel through time?" Jason asked. She laughed.

"Don't joke with me, I've always wanted to travel" she said.

"Do you want to travel with us?" Travis asked. I nodded with Leo.

"I don't even know you people" she said in disbelief. I grinned and Piper walked forwards and took her hands.

"I didn't know any of these people either, we've been on one trip before this together and I don't know why but I trust them, there's something about traveling through time and not being able to talk to anyone but them causing me to trust all of them" she said. I smiled. Calypso looked in Pipers eyes and smiled.

"I'd love to, you don't speak as if you're from around here, you must be American" she said. I nodded.

"Percy and Leo are from 2013 while the rest of us are from 2015" I said. She looked at us.

"Wow, what's the world like?" she asked.

"You know global warming and a super volcano beneath the country waiting to erupt any moment but everyone is treated equal even women" I said.

"Thank god" she said. "I've been waiting for someone from around then, you see my parents traveled and got stuck here in 2009 and they taught me everything, how to be independent and everything, they said one day someone would come and find me, I just never believed it was true until now" she grinned. I laughed and looked at Travis.

"I like her" I said and he smiled at me amused.

"Yeah, she's hot" Travis said and I laughed and walked over to Percy, who stared at everyone getting to know each other.

"So, what are you thinking about?" I asked him. His arms were crossed and he stood tall with green eyes calculating.

"My mom must be worried" he said. I smiled to myself.

"We get a signal in the Delta, just call her and tell her you're traveling with friends and having fun" I said. He was the oldest out of us all at 21, but Annabeth was the wisest, she was turning 21 soon though.

"God, how haven't you freaked out?" he asked, I smiled and sighed.

"I love history, mainly the world wars because they're so interesting but being able to live through it is… unbelievable" I said.

"What would happen if we died, what if we never go back?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I think we'll make it back, but for now, enjoy this, you're special, being able to time travel" I said. He laughed.

"Time travel still sounds ridiculous to me, makes me feel like I'm in Doctor Who or something" he said. I smiled.


	3. Killing the Dead

Katie POV

"Jesus! Leo duck!" Jason was shouting as a sword came at him. I wheeled back and punched a man in the face, it was hard to move in my dress, we were somewhere in the UK in like the 1200s.

"Calypso, your right!" I yelled to her and squeaked when a spike came close to hitting me. I ran and grabbed a spear from a dead body. I bent down and undid my dress to move more freely. I was just in an under dress thing now and I ran forwards with the spear.

"Katie left!" Annabeth yelled while stabbing a guy in the neck. I turned and ran the spear into a guy. I screamed as he slid off, I just killed a guy! Jesus Christ. "Katie!" someone yelled and I looked around to see two guys coming at me. I grabbed another spear and threw one at the first then the other at the second, the first one hit the guys chest while the second landed right of the other. I scrambled to grab something and found a broad sword. I lifted it and swung at his chest while he cut my leg on his way down. I winced and limped away towards Percy who was the closest to me. He was fighting off some men and I grabbed my spear and threw one at the guy going for Percy's back. I grabbed the other and moved as quick as I could towards Percy. I stabbed a guy in the neck and felt my tears in my eyes, I was killing people but I had to, they would kill me and my friends.

"Kates, your leg" Percy said. I laughed and took my spear out of the dead guys neck. I heard a scream and saw Piper, Calypso, Leo, and Jason were being taken away, beaten and bloodied. I felt Percy pick me up and I hung on to my spear. I threw it when we got closer and hit one dude square in the back. But there were so many. I landed on my feet and winced at the deep cut in my lower leg. Travis came running towards us, drenched in blood and sweat but still hot as hell. I took another spear and threw it. Percy and Travis got me more spears to throw until there were three men left and they got away from me. I grunted and Percy picked me back up and ran with Travis to find Annabeth. She was laying on the ground.

"Shit" I said and jumped out of Percy's arms and down on the ground. I bit my lip hard when I hit the ground in pain. I could taste to blood. I looked at her and she was fine besides being knocked out cold. Percy picked her up and slung her over his back. I took a spear and used it as a sort of clutch.

"Where did they go?" I asked. Percy shrugged which woke Annabeth up and she kicked him in the stomach, he dropped her in surprise.

"Annabeth, it's us, everyone else was taken" Travis said. Annabeth looked at us worried and then walked over to a dead guys body. She looked at his chest for a house sigil or something and she sighed.

"I have no clue, but what way did they go?" She asked. I pointed and she started walking. She walked back into the forest and towards where we landed. We went inside and I changed and dressed the wound. I put on leggings and a tank top. I put my hair in a bun and laced up my favorite pair of combat boots. I took the spear with me and hesitantly took the guns Annabeth gave me. I put them in the holsters by my legs and looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"I don't want to kill more people" I said. She nodded.

"They could hurt us, Katie, they're not human, we need to take out whoevers in charge and you have to do that because those guards who you didn't kill saw me, they didn't see you, please, we have to get them out and maybe if we kill the man in charge we can save more lives" she said. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Right remember how to use it?" Travis asked and I nodded. He stood next to me and I leaned on my spear.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to take out the guards while you and Travis get to the king or lord or whatever, we're getting out friends" Percy said. I nodded and we walked out with each other. I put a clock over myself so I blended in more and we walked and followed the trail.

"You can do it, you've already done it, it'll get easier, that's what my mom told me after I shot my first perp" Travis said. He was training to be in the FBI and was a police officer for a year.

"Thanks Travis" I smiled and he patted my shoulder and we picked up the pace.

"Right, you two, front doors, take them out, don't kill them if you don't have to" Annabeth said. I nodded and we walked to the gates where two men stood. They went at arms when they saw my spear and I swung it and the wooden part knocked one guy out and Travis punched the other. We walked through the gate and into the castle. We walked straight to a sort of large room where many men were. I took a deep breath and Travis put his hand on his gun.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man at the head of the table asked. "At arms!" he barked and the men pulled out their swords. I twisted my wrist around to knock the closest one out and pulled back the cloak. I spun around and hit the men with the end of my spear, not the metal the wooden part.

"Are you holding four people, two men, two women?" I asked. He laughed in disbelief.

"You think you can control me?" he stood up and swung his sword out so it flung my spear across the room. He put the sword to me and Travis was busy holding off the men to notice. "Those two girls, I'll have them in my bed then when they become ripe with a child I'll rip their stomachs apart" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"But in such a revealing outfit, you make me think you're some sort of whore?" he asked. I glared at him and put my hands on his sword. I ran my fingers forward and twisted around so I was next to the man. I threw his sword across the room and jumped in his arms, I wanted him to bleed slow and painfully, I wanted him to regret what he said. I felt nothing but anger.

"Darling, you know just how to talk to a girl" I said and his arms moved around my butt. I wanted to punch him but instead I pulled out my gun and held it to his stomach.

"Tell me, baby" I whispered to him. "Do you have any children?"

"One son" he said. I smiled and he dropped me. I pointed the gun at his stomach and pulled the trigger. I dropped the gun as the man fell back and put a hand to his stomach in confusion.

"I hope he turns out better than you" I said. I looked behind me at a small boy, he was maybe 9 and I motioned for him to come over to me.

"I won't hurt you, I promise, I just need a word" I said. He came to me in fright that I might shoot him if he didn't.

"Was he a good father to you?" I asked. He looked at his dying father and I saw no tears in his eyes. He shook his head and I nodded at him.

"When you're in charge, be a better man then him, I want you to have something" I handed him my other gun and all my bullets.

"Take this, if you're ever in danger where no one but you can protect you, use this, you saw how I used it? That's how you do it, I want you to become the better man, don't kill unless you have to, this is my repayment for murdering your father, I am so sorry" I said.

"Katie" Travis said. I looked at him and gave him a look.

"Don't ever make a replica of this, you can't, if you must make more bullets like these, if you ever misuse this I will come back and you will regret it" I said. He looked at the gun and I picked up my other one. I put it in the holster.

"How will I know its you and how will you know its me?" he asked. I turned to him.

"The gun, you keep it with you at all times, keep it secret and one day when you see me again, if you do, ask me about your father and if I ever meet you I'll ask the same, how he died, goodbye my king, I assume" I winked and he picked out his dads crown from his head and I walked away.

"You just gave a kid a gun in the 13th century" Travis said. I nodded and he laughed.

"How do you know he'll take that seriously?"

"Because I told him if he didn't I'd be back" I said and we found Percy and Annabeth with our friends. Pipers dress was torn all around and she and Calypso looked as if they had hands all over them recently. I pulled Piper in a hug in relief and kept an arm around her the whole way back. I looked at Travis who just gave me a look of understanding. God I just killed people, my heart started to beat faster and I took a deep breath. Calm down, they would've killed you and your friends.

"Katie" Percy said. I looked at him and he gave me a smile. Seeing my friend smile at me like I was a hero made me smile in return.

"Right, how about Pizza for dinner?" Leo asked, trying to lighten the mood. Annabeth and I laughed.

"Sure thing" we said. I don't know what happened to Piper and Calypso but they didn't talk about it and carried on, just like I did.


	4. 1916 France border

Katie POV

I grabbed Jason's hand and turned him around while we ran away from the bomb. It was 1916 and we had just landed in the middle of a bombing. Percy and Leo were in front of us and they carried Annabeth and Piper, who were knocked out from the impact of the bomb, they didn't have any shrapnel in anywhere important so they were safe, Travis dragged Calypso along with him behind us. I jumped over a pressure plate thing and we ran into the woods. I took a deep breath as we made it to a sort of cave, we had lost everyone else, it was just Jason and I.

"Katie, where did Piper and Leo go?" he asked about his best friends. I took another deep breath and shivered at the damp and cold winter air. I was just in shorts and a fuzzy sweatshirt that I slept in. I was woken up by the bombs blasting Piper and Annabeth back. I looked at Jason who wore nothing but plaid pajama pants. I saw him shiver too and I leaned on him.

"We need to keep warm" I said and he nodded. He pulled me close to his chest and embraced my warmth. I laughed and he hugged my body close to his own cold one. We were like that for a bit until we heard movement in front of the cave. He jolted us up and he picked me up since I was almost pretty much asleep and he carried me while I was on the border of falling asleep. He walked us towards the noises and we found Calypso and Travis walking around. They saw us and Calypso smiled while Travis looked at me.

"Is she okay?" he asked. I smiled and made my eyes open up wider.

"Perfect, he's so warm" I smiled and snuggled into Jason. Jason laughed and gave me to Travis who was warmer and I relaxed in his arms and turned my head so my bare cheek was on his forearm and I felt right.

"Do you have any idea where everyone else is?" Calypso asked. I leaned my head in the pit of his elbow and feel into a deep sleep. I woke up to dirt ground. My head hurt and I groaned. I was picked up again and was held close to someone's chest as he ran. I looked up at Travis and he didn't notice.

"What's going on?" I asked. He kept running but glanced at me.

"Um, Germans are shooting at us, we have to get away, we've lost Jason and Calypso, we're going to the Delta" he said and jumped. I was dropped and saw Travis was bleeding out of his upper leg. He hissed but I got up and pulled him over to a sheltered area.

"Keep pressure on that" I said and he nodded.

"Don't get yourself hurt" he said. I smiled and ran towards the Germans. I dodged bullets but got grazed on my arms and legs a few times. I kicked one in the face, took his guns then shot at the rest. I threw a grenade- which exploded and killed the rest of the men. I looked at the guy I knocked out and left him before hurrying back to Travis. I was in pain all over my body thanks to the grazes but I helped Travis up and walked us towards the Delta where I put him on the floor and looked at his leg. The bullet didn't break the bone. I pulled it out to his pained face but I didn't know what to do after that.

"Katie, pour some alcohol in it to clean it then-" Travis went on to tell me how to heal it and I did. I then took a look at my arms. There were two on my right arm and one on my left. Two were on my left leg and none on my right. I cleaned them and put cloth bandages over them until the bleeding stopped.

"Piper's been shot!" Percy ran into the room with men coming behind him. I took out my gun and shot them before Travis closed the door. Percy cleared off a table and put Piper on it. Travis stood on his good leg and looked at her stomach.

"Guys, it's bad, we need an actual doctor" he said. I looked at the door and so did everyone else. I opened it and saw a hospital. We carried her inside and they brought her in for surgery. We waited and I paced next to Percy and Travis.

"What about Annabeth, Calypso, Jason, and Leo?" I asked.

"We just have to hope we can make it back to them" Percy said. He ran a hand through his hair. He left Annabeth behind, this must be killing him.

"Percy" I walked up to him. He clenched his jaw and looked at the ground. "They will be alright, what if they got to the Delta too?"

"We got to it first" Travis said. I grabbed Percy's shoulders and led him to a seat.

"Yeah, but you two managed to get into the Delta at different times, what if they got in but at a different time, the Delta doesn't leave anyone behind, we all know that" I said. Percy nodded and sighed.

"I hope she's okay" he said.

"Annabeth's tough, she's probably taking care of everyone else" I smiled at him.

"No, I know she's fine, Annabeth can survive hell and come back- it's Piper, she was shot bad" he said. I nodded.

"She's going to be okay" Travis said. I looked at him and he stood next to me.

"Family of Piper Grace?" the lady asked. I looked over at Percy and Travis.

"Grace?" I asked but we walked over anyways.

"I'm sorry, there must be some mistake, her last name is McLean" I said. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"No, we looked in her records, she's married to a Jason Grace" she said. I looked back at the guys and they returned my confused look. "I can take you to her now"

"Thank you" Travis said and put an arm around my shoulder to guide me forwards.

"Piper and Jason get married?" I whispered to Travis and looked on my other side at Percy. He shrugs

"I guess" Percy said.

"We shouldn't tell her, she might feel pressured" I said.

"For now we won't" Travis said and we walked in her room. She was sleeping in the bed.

"Nothing was badly damaged, she should be able to leave when she wakes up, but she'll need assistance, who here is her husband?" she asked.

"He's in France" Percy said. "We're her friends"

"Alright" she said and left.

"We need to wake her up and get her out right now, we need to go and find everyone else" Travis said. I leaned down and shook her arm, careful not to hurt her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Katie, where are we?" she asked. I smiled at her and we pulled the wheelchair over. We helped her on it and casually but quickly rolled her towards the Delta. We got her in and carried her to her room where she fell asleep. I pushed the wheelchair out with her hospital dress on the seat, folded. I closed the door and walked over to the living room where Percy and Travis sat.

"How are we going to find them?" Percy asked. I took a deep breath.

"We can't control where the Delta goes, we just have to trust we'll see them again" I said.

"Yeah, but they could be stuck in world war one, hurt" Percy said.

"Well, obviously we find them again because Piper and Jason get married" Travis said. I took a deep breath and Percy put his head in his hands.

"What about that thing saying that history can be rewritten, what if what we do changes things?" Percy said.

"Well, we can't really prove that" I said.

"We could, look yourself up on a computer, when there's a picture of the four of us, then we'll know" Travis said. I smiled.

"Like that'll work" I scoffed.

"Try it" Percy said. I sighed and typed in our names. I went to look at pictures and saw there was a whole website dedicated to us. I clicked it and found a whole conspiracy theory. They said we were time travelers, they had pictures of us from some of the first to very recent ones. There was a photo of the four of us further down the top article, us in 1924 New York City. I laughed at my dress, I was a flapper!

"Jesus, this is amazing, they talk about our travels like they're fact, there are people saying they've met us, old men and women, young kids and written historical records even saying that I delivered Queen Victoria's baby. Of course the British parliament says that it was a distant ancestor and didn't really comment much on it.

"I think this suggests that history is written in stone" I said. I closed the tab and heard their protests. "Hey, if we know our future before we actually do it, it could make us insane"

"I hate it when she's right" Percy said. He and Travis stalked off and I just shook my head amused. I relaxed on the couch and read a book my sister told me was good, Inferno by the same guy who wrote the Da Vinci code. Hello Robert Langdon, maybe I'll meet Jesus and Mary.

I got to chapter five before I heard shuffling. I got up and found Travis, looking bone dead coming out of his room. He went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. I laughed and then he turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"Do this a lot?" I asked. He gave me the finger and went back to his bedroom with his sandwich firmly in hand. I laughed and went to my room. I went in the shower. Whenever I had to think I went to my shower, I loved it, it was one of my happy places. At my house, the bathroom was the only door with a lock so I would lock my self in and just enjoy the peace, I got a lot of it since my dad was never around, but I never felt fully at peace unless I was in there. I felt my knees go weak and I fell on my butt to the ground. I let the warm water wash over my legs and I smiled.

"Just like home" I said. I leaned back and looked at the foggy ceiling. There was a knock on my bathroom door.

"Katie? You alright? I heard a thump" It was Percy. I laughed and pulled my knees to my chest to cover everything.

"Percy, come in" I said. I heard shuffles outside and I knew he was with Travis or Piper or both.

"We aren't very comfortable with that" Percy said. I smiled.

"Just come in, all of you" I said and Piper opened the door and smiled at me. She sat on the counter while Travis sat on the closed toilet seat and observed me. I had everything covered up but he could still see my legs and bare sides. Percy stood awkwardly leaning against the wall. I sighed.

"I think it just really sunk in- I've killed people" I whispered. Piper looked at me and so did Percy, they haven't killed, not like Travis and I, where it's cold hearted.

"I'll leave you to talk about that with Travis, I think Percy's a little uncomfortable" Piper said and pulled him out. I chuckled and Travis looked at me.

"It gets easier, I promise" he said.

"I don't want to have to do it again, we're humans, not god, we can't pick who lives and who dies" I said.

"But doesn't god plan out our future, doesn't he pave our path, if we kill its because he wanted us to" Travis argued. I sighed.

"I don't know" I said in a frustrated tone. Travis threw me a towel and stripped down to his underwear then came in the shower. I pulled the towel over me and around. He put his feet under the warm water.

"This is really comfortable" he commented and I smiled.

"I know"

"Why do you do this?" he asked. Gesturing to the sitting down with the shower on.

"It lets me think" I shrugged. He nodded.

"When I have to think, you know what I do?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't do anything, thinking makes me second guess my instincts"

"They teach you that at the FBI academy?" I teased. He smiled.

"No, my mom taught me that" he said. We sat there until I fell asleep in a curled up position in the corner and him leaning against the glass door.


	5. Roanoke

Katie POV

I knocked on the door and behind it a woman answered. She wore a long skirt like women did in the early 1930s. I smiled at her and heard a gunshot behind me. I ducked and brought her down with me and went inside. I closed the door and pushed her to lay flat on the ground. I held my own guns up by me and looked out the window. A little girl came down with an older boy with her. He was probably 14. I smiled at them and heard another gunshot.

"Fuck, get on the ground, I'll be out of your hair here in a second when his gun blows up and it penetrates his brain and he dies, anyway, I'll protect you for now" I smiled at them and heard the exploding gun. I ran out to see he was on the floor dead and Travis was being chased by another guy. He ran behind me while I shot him in the chest and ran back towards the house.

"Travis, in here" I told him and took him inside the house. The woman and children were huddled in fear in the corner.

"Where's your husband?" Travis asked curious. We heard a gun go off and we squatted down.

"That's probably Piper, she wasn't far behind me, this was a stupid as fuck plan" he said. I laughed.

"That's Percy for you" I said and Piper ran inside after seeing me and Travis shot the guy in the head and he went down.

"Where's Percy?" Piper asked after catching her breath.

"He's still with the president" I said and she cocked her gun and looked outside.

"God, the running still hurts my stomach" she said. I smiled at her, amused.

"Oh! I didn't see the incredibly gracious hosts" Piper said and smiled at them.

"We should give them the money, they didn't even try to fight me and its not their fault their house is so close" I told Travis. He gave me a look but took his wad of cash out and slowly and gently handed it to the mother who looked at us shocked.

"Trust me, ma'am we don't need it" Piper reassured her and the woman took the money to her chest then hugged her kids tighter.

"Will they get hurt?" she asked. I shook my head.

"We'll die before that happens" I said. She looked at us confused.

"Why?"

"Because your son is the great great great great, blah, blah, blah, blah, grandfather of the 71st president of the united states and if we weren't here you wouldn't have made one of the most successful presidents ever" Travis said. There was a shot fired and I turned to see Percy running from men shooting at him. I jumped up and Piper stayed put to guard them while Percy ran inside and Travis and I shot at the men. I hit two in the head and one in the leg then the chest. Travis got the other four with ease. I looked down at my foot and saw the blood.

"Shit" I said and kicked my shoe off. It wasn't deeply lodged inside the soft side of my foot, it wouldn't damage much. I hissed and Travis picked me up then groaned. His arm was hit, we were learning from each other how to dodge bullets but we still got some now and then. I hopped over to the house and Piper dug the bullet out of Travis's arm and stitched it up then put a bandage over mine once she got the bullet out.

"He's safe now, but give them guns in case, guns hidden around the house and ones on them because your son is important and he will grow up to be an important man, a very important man" I smiled at the boy who looked at me confused.

"Where's your other son?" I asked the lady.

"Out with my husband" she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Kennedy" I smiled and we gave them the guns.

I lounged around the Delta watching Percy and Piper laugh and cook with each other like two good friends. I smiled and turned to the TV. Travis walked in the room from outside and he grinned.

"Guys, the president wants to see us" he said. I smiled and we walked out to see the 71st president of the untied sates.

"President Kennedy, how are you?" I asked and shook his hand. Piper and Percy also shook his hand and Travis stood next to me as he went up the four of us.

"Did you four succeed in the task?" he asked with a smile at us, for the people taking photos.

"Mr. President if we hadn't succeeded you wouldn't be here" Piper smiled for the cameras. He gave a hearty laugh for the cameras and nodded.

"Thank you… I was told to tell you something, yes… it was from Jason and Percy here" he said and I looked at Percy who looked confused. "They- you- told me a date, you said March 14th, 2009 I believe, they said you would meet there" he smiled and strolled off. I laughed and looked at my friends. We went back to the Delta and hoped it would take us to the date. When we opened the door, we saw a ship. I looked at my clothes and saw I was a pilgrim!

"This is not 2009" Piper said.

"Land!" a man shouted and everyone began to get to work. I heard sick coughs and we walked towards them. I put a piece of cloth over my mouth to keep from getting sick and sat by a small boy. He had a high fever and since this was like the 1500s they didn't have the proper medicine to heal everyone. I sighed deeply and looked at the child.

"You know what you're going to do, you guys are going to pull through this" I told the kids around me. I felt a hand and saw Travis with a mask too.

"We got medication for them" he said and gave me a bottle of water. I helped sit the child up and put the pills in his hand.

"It's going to make you feel better, drink some of this water with it" I told him. He swallowed the pills and we started to distribute them to others, finally once we got them some food and water they began to feel better. After a while and us telling them stories of our adventures, they were checked on by the adults. I stood up and they stared at the kids in wonder at their improvement.

"Witch" a woman said. "Witch!" she screamed and people came running at us. I was taken by some men to the front of the deck. I couldn't even process anything before they had me on the land. They had me by my hands. I finally realized what was happening, they were going to burn me.

"I'm not a witch, I was just giving them water!" I yelled at them and they proceeded to take me and my friends forwards. It was when I saw four other people besides us. I saw Leo, Annabeth, Jason, and Calypso. They threw us on the ground next to each other while they prepared fires.

"What are we going to do?" I asked them. Piper had crawled over to Jason and she kissed him. Percy had Annabeth protectively on his lap. I leaned on Travis because they had hit me hard in the stomach and it hurt to sit up.

"There's nothing we really can do, look around they have weapons and all of ours are in the Delta" Travis said.

"Not exactly" Piper said. She took out a pocket knife and began to cut at her ropes. She cut them then went to Jason, Annabeth, Calypso, Percy, and Travis it was then that they came over to us and grabbed Leo and I, the ones that had their bonds still tied. They all got up and while I was pushed and shoved with Leo to the two stakes I saw them try and fight but had to retreat back. Everyone came forwards and tied us up. I looked the man in front of me in the eyes.

"You will all die painfully for this, the world will never know what happened to you people of Roanoke, they just disappeared, and I plan on coming back one day to kill you so slowly in front of your dead family that you'll never want to kill another person" I snarled at him. He huffed in amusement and I struggled against the bonds while my friends started to fight. To save time I guess, they put Leo and I on the same stake back to back.

"Leo" I whispered to him with tears coming down my face. I was going to die. I once heard that being burned alive was the most painful way to die and I was afraid. I looked at Travis and all my friends while they lit the torch. I caught Travis's eye and I smiled sadly at him, tears falling down my face. I could almost feel him standing by me holding my hand and telling me to run.

"Katie, I'm sorry to say this but I'm glad I'm at least dying with a friend" Leo said and I let out a strangled laugh as tears poured out of my eyes.

"Leo, I'm glad I'm dying with you too" I said. I felt his hands grab my own and I couldn't breathe.

"If we're going out, let's do it with a bang" he told me, his voice quivering. I bit my lip and squeezed his hand. Our friends were fighting against men with weapons but it had no use, they managed to knock a few out but I looked back at Travis with sad eyes then I opened my mouth to say something but I felt the heat start at my feet. I looked down then up at him. I let out a scream at the burning of the flesh of my feet. I squeezed Leo's hands and he squeezed back.

"Let's start out new adventure" I forced out to him and my legs burned. I could see Travis through the flames and he looked murderous. I smiled one last time at him, knowing full well he knew how much he meant to me.

I screamed as the fire burned my whole body until finally everything went dark with my final heart breaking, ear shattering scream, struggling to get out with the burned and bloody throat of mine.


	6. Dunkerque 2011

Travis POV

She looked at me with tear filled eyes and I couldn't move, I saw her and Leo grip each others hands and prepare for the worse. I started to fight harder to get to her but they pushed us back. I saw the fire at her feet as she opened her mouth and her eyes said it all. I nodded but didn't know if he saw because she was sort of preoccupied being fucking burned alive. She screamed and I cried.

We all stopped and saw them burn and scream. I couldn't do anything as I saw the flames rise over her body and consume her, it was when her neck started to burn and she was choking on her own blood and flash filled throat that I grabbed the guy in front of me's knife with my bare hands and stabbed his neck. I ran forwards as she fell limp. I cried but killed the men in front of me and went up to the man that set the fire and punched him in the face. I tied him up and threw him into the sand before my friends helped me kill the men and women who tried to fight us. We left the children alone because we knew Katie and Leo wouldn't want them harmed.

"Katie!" I yelled out and used a bucket to throw water at the flames that now were so bright that you couldn't see anything inside it. I ran to it but found that there wasn't a body, there was always a body. It gave me some hope that she was alive but she was burned alive, the rational part of me knew she was dead.

But what about this life I lived was rational, nothing was rational anymore, it was all unbelievable things now. I walked over to the man who set the flames and saw him look at a woman I assumed was his wife. I pulled his head up to meet my furious eyes.

"You killed my friend and my Katie, if you think anything this day will end happily you're truly wrong in that statement. I pulled him up and walked him on the ship. I tied him down to a table and stripped him. I grabbed alcohol and looked back at the Delta.

"You loved her too, I don't know how you work but you have your own mind and you can do the most amazing things, so I ask you a favor, to make this man live with his guilt until the day I meet him again and kill him" I said. I looked at the man and he was trying to scream but being gagged it didn't help much. I saw him glow with a sort of bluish light then I brought a knife to his forehead and wrote killer deep into it in my pain and agony he screamed with him own. I looked at his hands and cut his ring fingers off. I went down to his lower area and cut everything off. If this man could reproduce then my life was not worth living. I plunged the knife into his stomach and waited for him to die. I waited for a long time but he never did and I pulled the knife out and he healed. I looked at him and walked away from the ship. I grabbed my friends and took them to the Delta but grabbed the stick he burned them with and took it with me.

"We set fire to the ship, let the kids keep some food and give them fresh water and horses, they're innocents" Percy surprisingly said and I looked at him and saw the hate in his eyes, he cared for Katie like she was a sister and loved Leo like a friend he knew his whole life. I let him set the fire and everyone else threw a match in to room before we closed the door and went to my room. I took out my knife and started to widdle the stick to a sharp point. But it was then that my chest felt a sharp pain and I looked down to see a smaller knife in my heart. I looked up to see nothing but darkness.

I woke up with my stick and my knife and looked around me. I saw I was in a hospital of sorts. There were nurses running around I got up. I was in a hospital. I left when no one was looking and ran out. Where the hell was I?

Piper POV

I woke up gasping for air and looked around to see I was laying on the floor of an apartment. I looked around then down at myself. I wore nothing and I was freezing. I coughed and felt my dry throat. I got up and tried to find the kitchen but instead found an apartment full of rooms and people, but they didn't seem to notice me. I walked up to one of them and realized this was Leo. I grinned at him.

"Leo!" I cried out but he looked past me and I saw Katie. I smiled widely at her. "You two aren't dead!" I cried in joy but when I tried to touch his arm, my hand went through it and I actually woke up this time.

"Calm down!" someone said. I gasped and struggled before looking around. There was a man above me. He looked to be in his about mid to late twenties. I looked around and saw his clothes,

"Sorry, I'm drawing a blank, where am I?" I asked. He seemed confused.

"You're in France, in Dunkerque" he said. I nodded and looked around, we were in a park.

"What's the date, I can't remember anything right now" I said. I had gotten good at this stuff.

"It's the 15th of April, do you need the year too?" he joked but I nodded and he gave me a look but answered. "It's 2011"

"Oh thank god" I said. I stood up and thanked him but he followed me around until I turned back and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked finally, annoyed.

"You're an American" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Follow me, I think I know exactly who you are"

"And who's that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Piper McLean, I don't think we've met yet but I'm Will Solace and I'm have the Theta machine, we met once before, in England 1867, my boyfriend Nico and our friends Thalia, Lacey, Miranda, and Lee, we met you there, you said you knew us, well Nico and I, so I'm guessing I introduce you to him, come on" he said. I followed him confused.

"There are other forms of the Delta?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Early on for you is it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Right well, come on, Nico's at the Theta, he texted me that it sensed another machine nearby, this one's injured though, it has to heal itself before it can travel again and that could take time" Will explained and I nodded.

"Do you know where my friends went?" I asked him once we got on the train to take us to the UK.

"If I was guessing- which I am- I'd say they're scattered across time and the world or that's at least what you told me when we first met" he said. I smiled.

"Will, do you know where any of them are specifically? Like Katie or Leo or Jason?" I asked him gingerly. He smiled.

"Last we met you were alone but you spoke of your friends like they were alive, all of them" He said and I broke out into a grin.

"Thank you Will" I almost cried and he gave me a pat on the back while we got off the train. I felt a pull that I've always felt when I got near to the Delta, just like all of my friends felt it too. I smiled widely and almost ran towards it. I opened the door and smiled at the living room I had learned to love so much. I ran to Jason's room and found it empty. I don't know why I had hoped he'd be here, no one else was. I took a deep breath of his scent and turned around and went back to where Will was but this time he had Nico with him, or who I assumed Nico was because they were kissing. I coughed and they broke apart and blushed deeply.

"You must be Nico" I smiled and held my hand out for him. He shook it and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Piper" he said. He had dark hair and dark eyes but a olive skin tone like he was Italian. He was shorter than me but seemed like he was very intimidating, so that would probably make up for it.

"Nice to meet you for the first time" I smiled and Will laughed.

"Now, come on, you can live here while it heals and when it's fully operational, you'll be able to travel in it, from what you've told me each of you have a Delta, but what you needed to do was go to the same place at the same time and it will combine into one" he said.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"We can make you a fake ID and you can get a job here or in France, do something you'll love" he said. I smiled.

"I don't need money, we've got plenty of that, I think I'll just get some help and help some people out, I've always wanted to, it's a plus I speak French fluently" I smiled and Will grinned.

"I'll help" Nico said. Will looked back at Nico surprised.

"I'd like to do something other then sitting around all day waiting for you to get home" he rolled his eyes and shifted his feet. I grinned at him.

"Well okay then" Will said. When I woke up the next morning I went to the Theta next door and Nico and I grabbed some of my money and went to the rough part of town. We saw a woman with two kids entering a beat up house. I looked at him and saw how thin the mom was and how tired she was. We walked up to her door and knocked. She answered and I smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked like she might fall asleep at any moment.

"I'm Piper and this's Nico, we've come to help you out, fix your house, buy more food, clothes, anything you need" I said. She gave me a look.

"Go prank someone else kid" she said.

"It's not a prank! We really want to help" I said. She looked me up and down.

"Then what is it you want me to do because my days with Raul are over" she said.

"Look I don't know how Raul is but we want to help, Nico here doesn't like to talk, he's one of those grumps but he's a great guy- I think we could really help out, that's all we want, to help you, I've been around a long time and seen what happens to people who starve to death, all I'm asking you to do is allow us to help you" I said. She sighed and let us inside.

"I'm Sky Matthews and these are my kids" she waved her hand and showed us the creeky living room that was falling apart.

"Hi guys! I'm Piper and this is Nico, we're here to help" I said and kneeled down before them. There were four kids in all, the two she had with her outside were to youngest ones and the oldest looked to be about 15. I looked at Sky.

"You don't look old enough to have a 15 year old" I said. She smiled.

"Thanks, but Jack here is my kid, I had him when I was 13, I had just gotten into the business" she said. I looked at her.

"What business?" I asked.

"Prostitution" Nico said. I looked at him.

"Nico!" I scolded.

"No it's true, but how did you know that?" she asked.

"I can tell the type" he said. "No offense to that but my mother did this for a year or two"

"So you're 28?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wow, okay, what is your job now?" I asked her.

"I work night shifts at the pharmacy down the street then days at the bank, I'm the janitor" she said.

"Right, do you have any hours off?" I asked her. She nodded.

"From three to nine I'm home" she said. I nodded.

"Well, first things first, you guys need food and clothes, why don't you rest but write us a list of your food and we'll go buy some clothes too"

"The fridge isn't working" the 12 year old girl said. I looked at her.

"If you guys want, you can come with us, pick out your food and help us find a good fridge" I suggested. She looked at her mother who just nodded like she was about to fall over. Nico helped her to the couch and put a blanket over her. I looked at the kids.

"Right, should we go? Oh I forgot, I didn't get your names" I said. Jack stepped forward.

"That's Stacey, she's 12, John's eight and Lily's five" Jack said. I nodded and picked Lily up while Stacey held John's hand and Jack walked with Nico. We made it to a clothing store for the boys and they tried on some clothes reluctantly but got plenty of new clothes while I ignored the looks from the lady at the counter. We went to a store for the girls and after they got their clothes we got them some shoes. We went back to the house and put their things down before I took them to a car dealership and choose a nice van for Sky and since Jack was almost old enough, he choose a car with a huge grin.

"Piper, thank you so much!" Jack said as he checked out his car. I smiled and Nico drove his car while I drove the van with the girls in it and Nico spent time with the boys. We went to a sort of appliance store and they choose basic things while I found a good fridge. We put it in the mini vans back before bringing the stuff home and seeing we only had about an hour and a half before Sky had to get to work, we got to work quickly on installing the fridge. It took a bit but with everyone's help we did it and got it attached to the water and electricity lines.

"Groceries!" I called and they rounded up in the van. I had Lily buckled in and closed her door but looked outside and I saw Jason. He was then gone in a flash.


	7. London 1858 and France 1964

Annabeth POV

I woke up to yells and I looked up to see I was in the middle of a huge room. I looked around and saw guards pointing guns at me and I raised my hands above my head. I looked around confused and realized I'd been here before, I was in the palace. The Queen stepped forwards and they lowered their guns. Queen Victoria smiled at me and helped me up.

"Annabeth!" she smiled.

"Your majesty" I smiled back at her. She put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me along side her.

"I need some of your help, since you're so trained with your guns and weapons, could you perhaps do a favor for me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes my Queen" I bowed my head respectfully.

"It's still early in your time stream now isn't it, you call me Victoria or when you get very cheeky you call my Vicky" the Queen laughed and showed me a room filled with all the items I'd need if I went under cover.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked. She smiled.

"I need you to take my two oldest children north and west, the threats against the crown have grown to be too much for them and there's a safe small island off the coast of Ireland they can stay while it dies down, I need you to guard them until they get there" she said.

"Victoria, what year is it?" I asked carefully.

"1859" she said. I nodded.

"Spend as much time as you can with Albert, I know you love each other deeply but he doesn't have as much time left as you and I'd hate myself if I didn't tell you that" I said carefully. She had a flash of pain in her eyes but covered it and nodded.

"Thank you Annabeth" she said sincerely. "I've known you my whole life and you are always so honest with me, you and your friends"

"Victoria thank you- you always welcome me and my friends in your home even in hard times for the kingdom, I'll love to see more of you later on" I said. She smiled and turned around.

"Edward and Victoria are in their bedrooms, Victoria can't wait to see you again, last time you were here was your second time- am I right?"

"Yes"

"She missed you, she's almost 19 Annabeth, it's amazing" she said. I smiled at her back and she left. I looked down at my clothes and stripped them off and put on fitted black leggings and a long shirt. I pulled on warm boots and a large cloak like jacket. I put on holsters and remembered teaching Leo, Jason, and Calypso how to shoot, my mother was high up in the government and taught me and my brother how all this defense stuff when we were younger then I taught my friends. I strapped on my side two knives and put my guns in the holsters, she had some of my guns, I must have left a few for this. I took extra bullets and packed a bag with coins and strapped it to my thigh. I pulled out a bag and put some water bottles in that had some of that built in stuff where it cleaned to water so we could drink out of it.

I put my long dagger around my waist and smiled remembering using it to fight with Percy. I missed him- he had hugged me so tightly when he found us that I was almost certain he felt the same way I did. I sighed and packed some clothes into the bag then a modern fluffy blanket and pillow just in case we didn't find a place to sleep at night or something. I grabbed some food from their kitchen and packed it then walked up to where Victoria's room was, she was 11 when I last saw her and Edward was 10, they were sweet kids… sometimes. They were very oblivious to what went on outside the palace.

"Annabeth!" a dark haired girl smiled brightly at me. I smiled and gave her a hug. Her brown eyes were shinning in happiness. Her brother came in and picked some of her stuff up, he was more built than I remembered and gave me a smile, his blue eyes locking with mine. He had dirty blonde hair and loved his older sister.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go ask them to bring up the ca-" he started but I held up a hand.

"That will draw attention to us, we're going on foot at least until we're out of London, I think Victoria has one waiting for us outside the city" I said.

"People know what we look like" Victoria said. I smiled.

"They know you when you're all poshed up, I've got some clothes for you to wear" I said. I brought out clothes normal people wore around the city and Victoria had a look of disgust on her face.

"Where's the lace and the under skirts?" she asked. I threw them at her.

"There's none, now get dressed I have your cloaks and I've packed everything, carry the light things, we want to be quick, make sure no one knows that you've left the palace" I said. Victoria held up a bra and looked at me.

"What's this?" she asked like it was a puzzle.

"I'll show you, Edward, get dressed" I pointed him away and he left with a shrug of a bag over his shoulder. "Strip"

"These look so improper" she said once I put her bra on and she got her panties on.

"This is what we wear where I'm from" I told her. She scoffed.

"Good lord, people from the future are so… revealing" she said. I smiled and helped her into her pants. I pulled a tunic over her head and she rolled her shoulders back and pulled the cloak over herself. "But it's ever so comfy"

"Way better than corsets" I said and she picked up her bag. I put her hair up in a warm hat since it was winter time, well late fall, either way it was cold out.

"Edward?" I asked. He came out in the clothes I gave him and looked uncomfortable.

"It's very loose" he said. I smiled and walked forwards.

"We're taking the west exit, where the workers leave, no one pays them any mind" I said and we walked towards the doors. I had them walk side by side with me and I looked down at my boots and then at their shoes.

"Good thing they'll be covered in mud and grime so no one will see how rich looking these are" I said and opened the doors. I gave the guards a smile and they stood still like they always do. I walked onto the sidewalk and they walked on either side of me. No one spared us a look and we walked outside of town. We found the cab and got in, the horses started as soon as Edward got them riding, they didn't need a driver, they were trained, how I haven't a clue. But a man sat out there with them, mostly sleeping just in case. I pulled off my cloak and they looked at my clothes.

"Annabeth!" Victoria said. I just smiled and shook my head then lifted my shirt up and grabbed the dagger and holster. I slipped it in my shoe and pulled my shirt back down. I followed Edwards eyes and gave him a look, he blushed and looked away.

"I have a question for you Victoria, where's your husband?" I asked her. She smiled.

"He's on business, he thought it would be safest for me to stay with my mother while he was away" she smiled fondly at the thought of her husband.

"The baby?" I asked. She smiled fondly at the thought of her son.

"He's already there, with a wet nurse of course, he had to go before it was cold, you know how newborns are" she smiled.

"What about you Edward? Any princesses you're courted to?" I asked. He blushed and looked away.

"The princess of Denmark, I hear she's beautiful, that men fall on their knees for her" Victoria teased. Edward went even more red.

"I'm meeting her when we get to the island, my sister here acts like she's not the empress of Germany" he smirked at her.

"Well you're going to be the king of England, right Annabeth!?" Victoria asked.

"Not for a long time, your mother rules for over 50 years, I've told you that surely" I said. Victoria pouted and Edward smiled. They hated having so much responsibility.

"Will I have more children?" Victoria asked. I smiled and shook my head amused.

"I'm not going to tell you, it'd spoil your future" I said.

"But you tell us everything else" Edward challenged.

"I do not!" I protested. It was then that the horses stopped and whined. I pulled out my guns and gave a dagger to both Victoria and Edward.

"Protect your sister" I told him and got out. I looked around and saw a few men walk towards me.

"I've ne'er seen a girl in cloth like that" a man said. I looked and saw two men with guns in their pockets.

"I've never seen a man so ugly, there's a first time for everything" I taunted.

"Oh the girly's got a mouth on 'er" the other man said. I saw them get closer and I pointed a gun at each.

"If you even reach for your gun I will shoot you in the head then rob your corpses and have my horses walk right over you" I told them. They laughed and one went for his gun. I didn't hesitate to shoot him square in the forehead.

"What do you want?" I asked the remaining man.

"Just whatever you'd got" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No way you're not going to rob me" I said. I kicked him in the face and heard a squeal from inside the cab. I shot him and went inside. I saw a man trying to get on Victoria. I kicked him out and jumped on him. I punched him in the jaw and saw he had a few cut on him and his gun had been out, most likely pointed at Edward. I took his gun and pointed it at his head.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked him. He gave me a bloody smile and I cocked the gun.

"Some rich lord and his wife" he laughed. I shook my head.

"That's the future king and the empress of Germany, now go fuck yourself" I said and shot him in the eye. I stripped them and took what I could then had the horses run them over. We kept on going.

Jason POV

I ended up on a air base, somewhere in America and I had learned how to fly in a day thanks to having the graduate the next day and now I was a pilot going to France and back as my route. It was the 60s, the newspaper said 1964. I didn't pay much attention to anything because my mind wandered back to Piper all the time. What happened to her- and the rest of my friends. I looked over at the co-pilot, nice enough guy, he never really talked much though. We were taking a break in France and I was walking through a neighborhood when I saw someone. I looked and saw Piper, but she was gone then. I looked at the house and realized it was abandoned. I went inside and looked around. I found a loose panel in the wooden floor and I opened it. I grabbed the notepad from my pocket and the pen. I began to write.

 _Piper,_

 _It's Jason, I'm in 1964. I'm a pilot and I go from New York to France. I know you've never been to New York City and I just know you'd love it. I really hope you find this because I miss you so much Pipes. I wish there was a way you and I could communicate, but I don't know how, but I do know I will come back here and write more letters, I think I'll put the next one in the crack of the wall to the right of where the letters stand. I really wish you were here with me, or I was with you. I saw you- it was for a moment and you wore normal clothes so I know you must be sometime in my future. I just have a feeling you'll find this note and the next and the next._

 _I really miss you Pipes,_

 _Jason_

I put the note down and covered it. I looked around the house for a bit until I had to get back to the plane and smiled knowing she would have my letter, it might be worn out over time but she'll have it and know I'm safe, I just hope she's safe.

I felt power, amazing power, what I felt when I was near the Delta. I moved closer and found the source in a shop. I opened the door and saw the Delta. I almost cried in relief at it. I found my ticket to Pipes.

"Come on girl, what's wrong?" I asked and put a hand to her wall. She groaned and yawned like she was exhausted and I understood, she had taken a lot of power to get us away from where Katie and Leo died, what if they didn't die.

"Delta, are Katie and Leo alive, is Leo alive- is my best friend alive?" I asked. It purred in a yes and I smiled.

"Thanks girl" I said. "So you brought them back from the dead?" It creaked as a no.

"So they were still alive even though they were burned alive?"

"Hello, this is the Delta voice interface" someone said. I turned around and saw a sort of translucent picture of a girl, my Piper.

"Why do you look like Piper?" I asked.

"I am programmed to take the image of everyone, it just depends on what you find attractive" she smiled. "You may call me Aphrodite"

"After the goddess?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Did you notice that Delta is a greek letter, the project name was Titan after the Greeks belief in Titans, I was chosen as Aphrodite or my male counter-part Eros"

"Why didn't they choose someone else, I don't mean to be offensive, it's just there are so many gods"

"Most of them are in other machines from the same project"

"There's more than one of you?"

"Oh yes, there are many" she said. I saw pictures of peoples faces and them stepping into the machines for the first time, all from different times and places. "Over the years, some people seem to just disappear off the face of the earth, no one knows why, but we were made by Clement Olivastif in 2912 the prevent disaster from striking the planet, we did so and were sucked into the line of time, we can never go back to the time we were made, so we get lonely and sometimes see each other but it never helps, I have been traveling like this- alone- for two thousand and seven years before I found you, the perfect people to kept me company and amuse me"

"Why us?"

"Because it was meant to be- you were meant to find Piper and meant to be together, if I had not found you two, you would have never met which would be a disaster for many people, if you- all of you- don't help the people you're meant to then millions could die or cease to exist" she said.

"So we can change the future?"

"Not exactly but a failure to act how you will in some way will destroy the world, so Jason, please, follow your instincts and protect Piper" she said and disappeared. I turned back to the door and walked towards it.


End file.
